Truce
by KaCira
Summary: Ketika Renjun termenung dalam diam meratapi hidupnya, senyum itu datang mengubah segalanya. Noren. Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno. SongFic inspired from Twenty One Pilots.


A song fic based on Twenty One Pilot-Truce. Aku harap kalian bisa mendengarkan lagunya sebelum/setelah membaca Fanfic ini karena lagunya bagus. Banget. Hope you'll like it! Selamat membaca!

 _Now the night is coming to an end_

Angin sepoi berhembus, menyejukkan udara malam kota Seoul ditengah hiruk pikuk kehidupan malam. Di tepi sungai Han, Renjun merenung dalam diam. Menghela napas panjang, kilas balik hidupnya berputar di otaknya. Memaksanya untuk duduk dan berperang dengan ketakutan.

 _The sun will rise and we will try again_

Terlintas kembali hari itu, ketika ibu dan ayah Renjun pamit untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, namun tak pernah benar-benar sampai di China. Renjun tidak menangis saat pemakaman, ia tahu dan mengerti betul suatu saat nanti orangtuanya akan pergi, entah bagaimana caranya. Jadi ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya, walau tiap malam ia tetap meraung dalam diam dan mempertanyakan keadilan dari Tuhan. Ia tetap hidup, tapi sinarnya mati.

 _Stay alive, stay alive for me_

Oh, betapa Renjun berharap terjadi gempa sehingga jembatan super besar ini dapat menimpanya, atau anjing gila datang menerkamnya saat ini juga. Entah berapa kali ia berdoa, ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menemukannya di tempat ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

 _You will die, but now your life is free_

Renjun tau, hidup itu berharga dan ia harus menikmatinya _. Live life to the fullest, but how can he live when everything's been taken away?_ Ia masih punya semangat hidup, tapi sepertinya dunia tidak menginginkannya lagi.

 _Take pride in what is sure to die_

Ia mau mati, tapi dia juga tidak mau mati.

 _I will fear the night again_

Renjun tidak menangis ketika Donghyuck bilang ia harus kuliah di luar negri dan meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya ini, atau saat Mark pamit untuk kembali ke Kanada bersama orangtuanya dan tidak mengontaknya sama sekali, atau bahkan saat Jaemin minta putus dengan alasan Renjun terlalu baik baginya. Ia juga tidak menangis ketika Chani selalu (sengaja) salah memberitau batas pengumpulan formulir beasiswa, atau ketika sepupunya yang manja, Jisung terus menerus memaksa untuk memberikan setengah dari gaji _part time_ Renjun padanya dan ia juga tidak menangis, saat Chenle bilang bahwa Renjun tidak berguna dan menghabiskan uang orangtuanya karena harus menghidupi Renjun juga. Renjun kuat, Renjun bisa tetap hidup walau ia cuma punya dirinya sendiri.

 _I hope I'm not my only friend_

Tapi dia datang, laki-laki dengan mata yang tersenyum itu, menyambut Renjun dalam hidupnya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang. Tetapi dia datang, dengan tangan yang menggenggam hangat jarinya, sambil berkata bahwa dunia memang tidak baik-baik saja, tapi Renjun dan dia akan selalu bersama untuk menghadapinya. Ia datang, merengkuh Renjun dan meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.

Dan dia tetap datang, seberapa keraspun Renjun mendepaknya dari hidup kelamnya.

 _Stay alive, stay alive for me_

Renjun teringat saat ia berada di antara hidup dan mati sehabis menenggak sebotol penuh pembersih pakaian. Laki-laki itu meraung, berteriak pilu memanggil Renjun, hilang akal saat melihat tubuh ringkihnya terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Renjun juga ingat, saat ia dalam masa pemulihan, laki-laki itu setia mendampinginya. Menyenandungkan lagu cinta dengan nada sumbang dan emosi pas-pasan, sekaligus menyadarkan Renjun, bahwa ia pantas untuk ada dan merasa.

 _You will die, but now your life is free_

Ya, Renjun pasti akan mati, entah kapan, dimana dan bagaimana caranya. Tapi saat ini, ketika sepasang mata yang tersenyum indah itu ada untuknya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mati sekarang. Hidupnya memang masih kacau berantakan. Tapi hari demi hari, serpihan itu kembali terajut, membentuk gambar yang 100% berbeda dari sebelumnya. Melukiskan kisah yang (mungkin) berakhir bahagia dengan paduan warna indah, mengingatkannya bahwa hidup bukan hanya sekadar hitam dan putih. Kini semua berwarna, sejak ia datang dan menghampirinya.

 _Take pride in what is sure to die_

Renjun menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya, namun kali ini ia mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Sepasang tangan hangat merangkulnya dari belakang, memeluk Renjun erat. Si pemeluk memposisikan kepalanya di bahu Renjun, menutup mata dan bersenandung kecil menikmati udara. Renjun tersenyum, bersyukur untuk segala yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bersyukur untuk satu-satunya manusia yang setia mendampinginya, menyadarkannya sekali lagi bahwa ia dicintai, bahwa ia pantas hidup sekalipun dunia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Terimakasih, Lee Jeno."

•

•

•

Ok so this is my first attempt to finish a ff. And i love NoRen. A lot. If you happen to read this please give me your thought! I really appreciate your comments and opinions about my fics. I love you!


End file.
